No More Heroes
by arikakun
Summary: This girl...this random girl come outta no where and lays the smack down on me easy as pie. WTF! not only that she has a Beam Katana what the heck is going on here! Sylvia didn't say anything about this!


"Fuck…I lost…," Travis panted as this unknown girl pointed her beam katana at his chest; she stared down at him with her piercing green eyes.

"What will you do now Travis?" she asked.

The way she said his name was so silky…like it rolled off her tongue, Travis gulped.

"Well…I don't know…you kinda have me at a bad time…," Travis replied.

The girl smirked. Travis looked the girl up and down, noticing the nice view of her underwear from his position, Travis gulped again.

"You like what you see?" she asked as she removed her beam katana.

"Y-You aren't gonna kill me?" Travis stuttered, the girl yawned with boredom.

"Nope," she replied and started to walk away.

"Hey! You just can't walk away! We got a fight to finish!" Travis yelled as he grabbed his beam katana and charged at her. The girl stopped walking and smirked, Travis swung his beam katana.

The girl easily dodged his attack, she tripped him while kicking his beam katana out of his hand and grabbed his wrist before he fell, catching him, and painfully twisted it behind his back. Travis grunted in pain.

"One move I don't like your pretty little wrist will be broken," the girl whispered in his ear.

"Maybe I like the pain," Travis huffed.

The girl laughed quietly in his ear, tingles shot through Travis' body, she began to run her free hand along his body.

"What a nice body you have for an Otaku…Travis," she whispered.

His name sounded so silky coming from her lips…so smooth. Travis gulped again.

"So what are you going to do?" Travis asked knowing that she had his beam saber wrist in her hand.

"I don't know yet…I'm interested in you now," she said as she walked from behind him. Travis arched an eyebrow and wondered why his hands were still restrained. He tried to move them.

"Handcuffs?!" Travis yelled. The girl grinned at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Travis yelled.

"If you want them of…." The girl trailed off, she began to walk away.

"Come to me," she finished and motioned him to follow her. Travis gulped and looked up.

"God…if there is a god…please let me get laid before she kills me," Travis muttered.

Travis looked back to where she was walking and noticed she was far away, he ran to catch up with her. A few minutes later they were in an empty warehouse, a lone chair was sitting in the middle.

"So when are you going to take these off?" Travis asked

"When I feel like it," the girl said as she sat down in the chair, Travis stood a few feet back and locked eyes with her, she was grinning now.

"So…you're just gonna let me stand here in handcuffs" Travis asked.

"I might," the girl replied and crossed her legs. Travis looked the girl up and down while noticing a few things. The first thing he noticed was that she was wearing high heels, she freakin' fought him in high heels while wearing a mini skirt and a buttoned up blazer! The second thing was she had a drop dead gorgeous figure and the third thing; she looked like she was no older than 18, maybe even late twenties.

"Uh…so I don't know anything about you but you seem to know a bunch about me…so who are you?" Travis asked. The girl stood up and began to circle Travis.

"My name isn't important," she said while slowly walking around him.

"Sure it is…I like to know who I'm gonna kill beforehand…you're my enemy right?" Travis asked

"Enemy?" The girl repeated and laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Travis asked looking at her circling him.

"And stop circling me---"

The girl pressed up against him from behind, catching him off guard.

"Sylvia picks the weirdest guys….," the girl whispered.

"What? Did you say Sylvia?" Travis asked as he turned to face her. The girl pushed him when he faced her.

"Woah!"

"So what if I said Sylvia. What are you going to do about it? Nothing. Cause you can't," The girl said as she pushed him towards the chair.

"Sit," she commanded.

Travis obeyed.

"So….I take it you don't like Sylvia?" Travis asked.

"You wouldn't understand the situation. Mr. Otaku," the girl replied.

"Try me," Travis quickly replied. The girl smirked.

"Mr. Otaku…I didn't bring you here to chat," the girl said and straddled his lap, exposing her underwear, catching Travis' attention.

"Uhh…." Travis trailed off.

"Mr. Otaku…Travis Touchdown," the girl said.

Once again his name sounded so sexy when she said it. It was like she was trying to arouse him and if she was it was working.

"My name…" she trailed off

"Yeah?" Travis replied huskily.

"Aki," she finished.

"Aki…" he repeated, Aki nodded.

"W-What do you want from me?" Travis asked trying to keep his cool and his mind straight.

"I wanna see and know what makes you so attractive to Sylvia," Aki replied.

She leaned in and kissed him, Travis eagerly kissed back. Aki grinded against the large lump in Travis' pants, Travis moaned, Aki slowly pulled back breaking the kiss.

"Is it the fact that you're an Otaku?" Aki asked while slowly trailing her lips down his neck. Travis sighed with pleasure.

"Could it be that you're hiding something and she knows it?" Aki asked while nibbling on his ear lobe. Travis shifted uncomfortably and grunted it.

"Or maybe…she's just teasing?" Aki asked as she shifted on Travis, leaning more on him.

"Aki…," Travis whispered.

"What makes you so attractive…Mr. Touchdown?" she whispered. Travis looked at Aki through his clouded eyes. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss, she responded, a hot make out session. Travis bucked his hips up making Aki pull back, Travis groaned.

"Sylvia and I are your forbidden fruit Travis," Aki said putting her index finger on his lips.

"W-what are you talking about?" Travis asked confused.

"Will you still come after us? Or will you let us be?" Aki asked as she slid off his lap grinding against him.

"N-No don't…stop…," Travis panted. Aki watched him as he struggled to stand.

"I'm not letting you leave me like this," he said while struggling to stand

Aki smirked and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Travis yelled and stumbled after her.

"I'm all yours under a few conditions. You have to find me and then challenge me to a duel and defeat me and then I'm all yours Mr. Otaku," Aki said and stopped in front of the exit, Travis stopped a few feet behind her.

"You aren't my enemy though right?" Travis asked. Aki laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Travis asked getting annoyed at how uncomfortable he was feeling.

"Enemy? No." She replied.

"Then who the fuck are you?" Travis asked.

"I told you before…that's not important and none of your business," Aki said and closed the gap between. Aki stood close to Travis and grabbed the lump in his pants.

"Ugh---"

"Just know this, If I or Sylvia find out that you're with another woman you're going to be one sorry S.O.B Mr. Otaku " Aki said and planted on last kiss on his lips, catching him off guard. Just as Travis was getting into it she pulled back and pushed him back.

"Bai Bai Mr. Otaku!!" Aki said and walked out, the door closed behind her, locking.

"What the hell?!" Travis said confused.

He noticed his hands were free, stood up, touched his wrists and adjusted his pants. He knew he had to find a new way out; he had to get to number two and move up the ladder so he could get to Sylvia…and most likely Aki. Travis smirked and began his search for an exit


End file.
